robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Forgotten Event.
Weird [Created by the same guy behind The Blox Watch] The Story. Do you remember playing Roblox and seeing moderators give away rewards for people who went on a search hunt for this moderator? I bet you're saying no right now. It was a Roblox event back in 2008 for people to find moderators in games for rewards. The moderators wore an outfit so players will know that this is the moderator they are looking for, the outfit was a grey torso with a T-shirt of a red circle along with the old Roblox logo. It ran for a month, but then it just disappeared out of nowhere. On the same day the event disappeared, every video about it was deleted as if the Roblox staff wanted to hide its existence. This event was forgotten by the people who had played it, but I still remember it as if it was yesterday. I don't know why they did it but, I know it was something bad. I still have nostalgic memories of the event. For a really long time, I have been searching for any trace of this event via the 'Wayback Machine'' ''with no results at all, I still have a bunch of memories from this event, like the outfit the staff wore for this event and how many youtube videos there are of it during the time the event was on, after a few years I began to think that I made up this event all in my head.... '''until now. The year was 2019, the event was nearly forgotten, even by me. I don't know why I am still playing Roblox after all those years, Roblox has gotten very bad press after a staff member was caught preying on children on discord, along with the MisterObvious drama back in 2017, during those bad days I was playing a game on Roblox, it was a very new front page horror game where the server was divided into two teams: killers and players. The killers try to kill the players with a knife, while the players build their houses with a budget and hide from the killers. The game was called 'The Hunter's Day' The house you are building must have: * At least one door * One hiding spot. * A spawnpoint where the player spawns in. * A car where the killer spawns in. * No Bunkers (A room with no doors with a bed so the killer can't kill you. Same goes for placing a car in an empty room so the killer will be trapped) If you break these rules, your house will be changed to one of the five standard houses the game offers you, you can also save your house for later. Back to the story. One of the ROBLOX staff joined the same server I was in. Turns out the moderator's outfit was the very same outfit used in the 2008 event so the players will know that this admin will give rewards, I was very shocked that he/she was wearing the very same outfit like they used in the event. I began to think that this event was never made up in my head. The game started. I built a 2 story house with five hiding spots. Two lockers, One closet, and 2 beds, I have about five minutes to make that house. I added some cardboard boxes to hide behind and I put the car behind the house, along with a storage room, then I saved the house for later. The game was picking the killers to go to a person's house. The ROBLOX admin was chosen to go to my house, I was excited at first, but that went away the moment the admin opened the door, the admin chatted. 'Do you want to get a reward? Just come near me.'' with a yellow text to go along with it. I did not go to the admin and then a few moments later I heard a door opening, fearing for my death I ran and hid in one of the lockers I placed in my house, I saw the admin walk to the two lockers and opened the one on the left side and walked away, I was in the right locker. I was getting a bit scared of this so-called ''admin since he/she had the very same outfit as the 2008 event since the event told you that the admins wearing this outfit were the one you were to hunt down. I went out of the locker and I thought the admin won't look outside, so I jumped out the window and went outside of my house. So I came into the storage room fearing for my safety and opened the door. As I was going to close the door I heard footsteps, so then I hid behind the door since there were no hiding spots in the room. The admin opened the door and looked around, there were about 20 seconds left in this round, then I saw my R15 character looking around for standing too long, the admin saw that and tried to kill me with the knife. Fearing for my death I jumped around the admin and began to run out of the storage room to make a big escape, About ten seconds later the admin has spotted me again and began to run to me with a knife, there were about 10 seconds left, so I went back to the storage room door and jumped on the roof, since I have been playing the game Flood Escape 2 for a while now, I learned how to time my jumps, so I tried to jump on a wedge a few studs away from the roof and I made it. Then the round ended, about a few seconds later I heard a really loud buzzing noise. The players are freaking out in the chatbox, along with me, and then the game randomly shut down, Just when I thought it was over, about a few hours later I was bored after playing the front page games, and I decided to go on Reddit and fool around in the ROBLOX subreddit to find some unfunny memes and buildings that people have made. Then I found a post made about 25 minutes ago saying that they found the very same admin while he/she was playing MeepCity, he/she said that the admin has a long username and that he/she forgot it, the post was badly written and the comments said that he/she was an attention whore and told the user to get out., I thought that it has only happened to me before, does that mean that a random staff member is going around doing scary stuff to children, I know the username of the staff member, but im not going to reveal it for your safety, About 3 hours later I went back to Roblox, and I found out that one million robux was randomly added to my account. I found that REALLY weird since I only had somewhat about 12 robux before. I was still thinking about that staff member I saw. Then I realized something. '[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSm1NxGJKmI ''Why did this happen in the first place?] __NONEWSECTIONLINK__